kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yersvesch
Yersvesch is the first planet from the star of Sandeem, in the Beezle Corner of the KC, and has the biggest economy of any planet in that star system. It is a planet marked by a history of tensions and war with Noielle, as well as periods of peace. Its history is also marked by periods of religious and royal affluence and prosperity, and Fardin occupation as part of the Union of Fardin Planets. Yersvesch was once famous for its wines, luxurious materials, expensive drinks and scientific advancements, specifically in the field of genetic engineering. Today, it is known as one of the largest players in the UFP economic union and one of the largest exporters of calaxium and lead in the KC. In its past, Yersvesch was made up of hundreds of smaller states, many of which at different points were made up largely of Noiellei immigrants and as such fought on the side of Noielle in the numerous interplanetary wars between them. These hundreds of smaller states became more unified following a technological revolution, known as the 'calaxium age' in Yersvesch. Geography Climate The Climate in Yersvesch is substantially colder than that of Ficko, on average. They experience more rainfall and a lower average temperature across the planet than any other planet in Sandeem, and indeed more than Ficko, Apporross, Doloosioo, Crash and Biackaar. Yersvesch has some low-lying mountains reaching peaks of about 6,700 metres from sea level. The climate accommodates the growing of certain fruits and ingredients used to make certain drinks such as Bluzman and Dev, which was adapted from a Fickolean recipe. Biodiversity Yersvesch has a range of different coniferous tree types that can grow up to 800 metres tall in certain areas. Most plants and trees are inpenetrable to most animals and heavily armoured against different types of weather conditions. Usually, only small bugs are capable of accessing the nutrients of most trees and bushes. In comparison to other planets, Yersvesch houses a remarkably small diversity of animals, with humans being the dominant species. Different types of bears, as well as nine-legged creatures called 'Yefflobs' which bound around and can climb vertical gradients with their momentum are the main predators, with callenshep being the main herbivore. Demographics Population The Majority of the people of Yersvesch live in urban areas, with about 30% living in rural areas. This is because farming, whilst profitable, has only become profitable since its almost complete mechanisation, and since the urban influx during the 1400s-1500s (Mt), which saw most of the populous flock to large cities like Doba, Stallmirth and Pumpkal. The largest cities in Yersvesch include __, the capital, with a population of over 35 million, Doba, Stallmirth, Jonni-Lets and Pumpkal. Each of these cities have a population of over 10 million. They also each have historic buildings in them, and since the Communist period, have some of the tallest residential buildings in Sandeem. The Population is made up 96% of humans, and 4% of other humanoids such as Spe Humanoids, Pepsoid Humanoids, and Rongoloids. The Planet's government does not recognise the existence of semi-civilised 'fish-people' as part of the population. Ethnically, about 69% are native to Yersvesch, with about 20% from Noielle, and about 6% from Ficko, 2% from Dazneii, 0.9% from Demark, 0.8% from Doloosioo, 0.5% from Banrima and 0.3% from the star system Blujeng. Category:Planets